Sugimimaru
by Raven-2010
Summary: The Kami's resurrect & give Inutaisho 3 tasks & send him back, Naraku makes Kag dream of Sessh & Inutaisho in one body making love to her to mess her mind up, Kag gets revenge on him with a sick twisted trick, comedy jokes ramance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media do Rated R Lemons**

Summary to reek havoc on Kag and the group Naraku tortures Kag by making her dream of Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru combined into one body making love to her, it is only

Inutaisho she loves though he doesn't know it at first, Kag gets revenge on Naraku with a really sick twisted trick of her own" Dedicated to readers and fans LOL thanks **Inutaisho/Kag**

**Sugimimaru**

**By Raven 2010 Jan 13 2011**

**Fathers return a taiyoukai's mission and a second chance at life**

The kami's came to a joint decision that Sugimi Taisho would be sent back to the mortal realm to aid his sons and the others in the final battle against Naraku, but they also had another surprise for Sugimi a second chance at and to live a full life but he would have to do something for it to come to pass so they summoned Sugimi to appear before them

"Why have you summoned me here? Asked a surprised Sugimi

"We have summoned you here to send you on a mission" the head kami's answered

"And what might that be?

"Sugimi you will be returned to the mortal realm and are to aid your sons in the final battle against Naraku"

An evil smile crossed Sugimis lips "You'd allow me to return for that it will be my greatest joy to help slaughter the bastard"

"That is not all honorable taiyoukai"

"Yes and what pray tell more could there be? Suagimi asked

"You must also unite your sons and get them to work together, their groups must also join as one and travel together along with you"

Sugini smacked his head with the palm of his open hand in frustration "You kami's have gotta be kidding one would have more success at combining oil and water as one and then getting it to burn before those two stubborn dogs will unite"

"We believe and know that you and only you can do it, they both have one thing in common their mutual hatred of the vile spider" do they not?

"Yes but those two brats oh I'm getting a headache just thinking about it" answered Sugimi with his hand on his head as if in pain "But I will try to the best of my ability to accomplish it"

"There is also one last thing"

"What next do you want me to find them mates? If so you may as well bring me back to life now then kill me all over again" Sugimi wise cracked

"As hilarious as that is that is not it we have an offer for you" they replied

"And what would that be?

"A second chance at life" the kami's answered

"Explain"

"How would you like to live a full life in the mortal realm? They asked

"I would" but what is expected of me in order to be granted such a thing?

"You will live again permanently if you find a mate"

"_**What? **_A shocked Sugimi asked "Unite my sons aid them in battle and now find a mate ohhh I am such a dead dog"

"Relax" the kami's said

"Easy for you to say you have set 3 impossible tasks for me the last one more so then the first two" what female I do not know of one?

"She is already there for you, Sesshoumaru's mother was an arranged union for the purpose of conceiving an heir but was never officially marked by you while Inuyasha's was for love but she had no wish to be marked by you making her youkai and chose to remain human, but this woman will" Sugimi's heart ached at the memory of Izayoi

"Really and might I know who or at least a name? curious Sugimi asked

"You will know when the time comes"

"Ahhh you guys are killing me" said an exasperated Sugimi

"You poor baby once you mate you won't be so edgy" the lead kami ragged

"Oh great just what I need a kami telling me I need to get some"

"Yes but it has been many years" has it not? Tha kami responded

"Sounds to me that's what you guys need hehehehehe" Sugimi said and laughed

"Bad dog" the kami joked "Farewell honorable taiyoukai"

An almost blinding pale purplish white light surrounded him then Sugimi found himself not far outside of Keade's village, Sugimi was treated to and would witness a hilarious sight that he'd always cherish and never forget he heard his youngest would his lesson the hard way pup drive the nails into his own coffin

"Oi wench took ya long enough? where the hell have you been? I've been waiting forever and I'm starving here" Inuyasha barked

"Oh god's this cannot be my youngest pup" Sugimi said with his hand on his head

"What the hell it's been years maybe I'll have a little fun later"

"Inuyasha? Kagome said sweetly

"Yeah what wench?

"Wench he calls her" by all the 7 hells does the boy not know how to address a female? Sugimi said to himself then a familiar voice was heard

"Indeed father the whelp does not" Sesshoumaru stated "But watch I promise it'll be fun the little miko will surprise you"

"_**Sit **_dog boy" said Kagome

**Crash **"Owwwww damn it Kagome your gonna break my fuckin dick one day"

"Well you can always pee sitting down" she retorted

"Well it seems he treasures something after all" Sugimi joked

"Yeah ya crazy wench maybe I should use magic turn you into a man and put a fucking subjugation necklace on you sit your ass then see how you like worrying about possibly getting a broken dick" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yeah maybe I should take you to my time take you to a vet and get you neutered"

"What the hell is that? Inuyasha nervously asked

"Oh you will love it" she said with a sadistic grin then told him what it was

"Eeeeeeeeee" Inuyasha squealed then ran like hell holding his crotch

"Given the right incentive he's fast" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Aw come on Inu they'll numb it first you wont feel a thing I promise" Kagime teased

"Y y you stay away from me miko my ass you're a devil in disguise sent from hell" Inuyasha answered

"Kagome you are truly evil I love you" Miroku joked

As Inuyasha was running Sugimi saw his chance to have fun using his powers when Inuyasha passed a tree he made one of the roots come up and trip him then every time he got up and tried to run again he was pulled back as if someone was behind him pulling him

"Aw Inuyasha do you wuv us that much that you don't want to leave us? Miroku taunted

"Ooooo we girls love you to cutie" Sango and Kagome teased

"I'm not trying to stay somebody's pulling me back and it's probably a girl to working with you crazy wenches" Inuyasha said

"Awww Inu weenu there's no need to deny it we know you love us and this is your way of showing it, don't worry we won't tell anyone you showed your soft side" Sango ragged

"Oh my god's this is beyond hilarious you were right Sesshoumaru" Sugimi said and fell on his ass laughing till tears streamed from his eyes "I like this girl already dog boy I must remember that one"

"Wait father it gets better" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Sa sadistic bastard" Sugimi choked out teasing Sesshoumaru "I'm so proud of you"

"Wenches your all fuckin nuts" Inuyasha wise cracked

"_**Sit **_I told you that I had to go home and when I'd be back if I don't go home once in a while I can't get anymore of your precious ramen, _**sit **_then I'll never get to do the things I need to do and already knowing this you freakin hound me" Kagome hollered

"Ramen" what is this ranen? Sugimi asked Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru explained what he had learned hearing Kagome speak of it

"Well if you didn't take so long getting your ass back here I wouldn't have t" Inuyasha didn't get to finish

"_**Sit sit sit **_well then why don't you get princess kikyhoe to cook for and feed you? Do this do that damn and I don't get so much as a good fuck out of the deal" Kagome said to shock Inuyasha

"Geez what's your problem Ka go me?

"You dill weed I'm 19 years old not 2 and your not god or my father" Kagome replied

The two laughing taiyoukai's were totally not prepaired for what was about to happen next, the ground was damp and still boiling mad wanting revenge Kagome saw the object of her affection she sat Inuyasha one last time and at warp speed reached into the dirt grabbed a fist full of dirt and worms and just when Inuyasha got up off the ground she dropped them down inside his hakama

"Ahhhhh shit Kagome" what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled

"Well numb nuts you wanted ramen so there's your bitchin good ramen bon appetite butt munch" Kagome said smiling sadistically

"Eeeeew the fuckers are crawling all over my nuts and their wet and slimy to get em off get em off" Inuyasha whined while squirming and trying to shake them off

"Hm there must have been some snails mixed in with the worms, oh well that'll' just make your ramen taste better enjoy" Kagome wise cracked

"_**They call him sir crotch in a knot he loves to bitch and dance a lot we love him even though he is a drunken sot, he has long luscious silver hair that hangs down to his derriere and moves with a graceful maidens flare, he'll twist and twirl just like a little girl and has the beauty of a precious pearl" **_Miroku sang tauntingly

"Aw Yash how adorable you can dance" Sango teased

"Oh so ya think it's funny do you monk? Dance a lot hah" well tell me how you like this? Inuyasha said with a sick grin

"Oh shit Inu Inu Inuyasha I it was only a joke" Miroku stammered "What are you up to? Asked a very nervous Miroku

"Hehehe"

"Inuyasha why are you laughing like that? Miroku asked with wide fear filled eyes

"Nothin honey" Inuyasha wise cracked while cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws

"He's a Taisho alright sadistic bastard" Sugimi commented and laughed

"Hm we do get it from you father" Sesshoumaru replied with a grin

"And of that I am proud"

"Blades of blood" Inuyasha called out and snapped them at Miroku's feet "come on Roku be a good girl now and dance for pappa" Inuyasha taunted while miroku jumped around trying to dodge them

That was all they could stand Sugimi and Sesshoumaru were both on the ground on their backs rolling in hysterical uncontrollable fits of gut wrenching laughter "Wh who would ever have thought humans c could be such fun? Sesshoumaru choked out

Miroku was at long last able to run "Eeeeek be gentle Inuyasha I am very fragile" Miroku ragged while running away "Ow ow ow ow ow damn you Inuyasha you almost took my foot off with that one"

"Shut up and dance for me Miroka come on get a move on I ain't in the mood for a slow dance" Inuyasha ragged

"So tell me father how is it that you are back among us again? Sesshoumaru inquired

"The kami's" Sugimi responed

"Explain" Sugimi told his son all that had taken place between he and the kami's "I see I am pleased that you have been returned to us" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you my son"

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes father?

"They have also set three tasks for me"

"And they would be?

"I am to unite you and your brother as well as both of your groups and aid you in the battle against Naraku" Sugimi told him

"_**Whaaat? **_Oh good god's no no no" why me? Me and Inuyasha just kill me now or better yet let me kill him yeah that'll work" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"There'll be no killing unless it is the enemy"

"Father you joy killer you take all the fun out of it" Sesshoumaru joked

"I care not you will behave"

"Gee dad do I have to? Sesshy wants to play" Sesshoumaru said just to bug his poor sire

"Growl Sesshoumaruuu" Sugimi said

"As you wish father, but know this if the imbecile starts with me I will not hold back and I will torment him"

"Agreed"

"Father you have yet to tell me what your third task is"

"The kami's have also told me that I may remain here permanently and live a full life but I must find a mate first"

"What? But who? Have you any idea who it is? Asked Sesshoumaru

"No not even after I asked and they told me that she's already here but I cannot imagine who it could be they said I'd know when the time is right"

"Lovely so they left you flying blind" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Hm maybe I can find one like the miko and she could help me torture Inuyasha hehehe" Sugimi said and laughed

It was then a thought and suspicion hit Sesshoumaru and a smile crossed his lips, Sugimi, still hiding behind the plants watching the village waiting for the next fun filled event to begin had his back to Sesshoumaru and did not see that or the wicked gleam in his sons eyes

"Hm I think the dear kami's have already chosen the miko as your mate father" Sesshoumaru thought "Father when shall we alert the others of your return?

"Lets wait a day or two I wish to have some fun first" Sugimi responded

That evening as all slept in their usual places and Inuyasha on his favorite tree branch Sugimi used his powers to make a deep hole form just below the branch and water came up from beneath the earth filling it, Inuyasha was having a dream one leg twitching as though he was running

Sugimi this time wanting to have more fun made himself invisible then took hold of the hem of Inuyasha's hakama gave one good yank leapt back and watched as the poor unsuspecting hanyou fell into the water then screeched from the coldness of it his eyes went wide then narrowed with rage he looked around only to find no one there

"You basstard" or should I say bitch? come out and face me ya pussy come out coward"

Inuyasha snapped

Miroku woke and looked at Inuyasha and the water filled hole" Inuyasha I had no idea and never knew you could pee so much" he teased

"Is that a confession monk? Cause I wouldn't put it past ya to do some sick shit like that" Inuyasha retorted

"Hey pee pee Yasha would you mind keeping it down so the rest of us can get some sleep here? Sango added to bug him

"I did not pee you idiots it's water some son of a bitch dug this hole below me filled it with water while I slept then pulled me into it"

"Now who'd do that to a sweet docile lovable hanyou like you? Kagome asked in a sickening sweet tone

"Well gee wench if I knew that I wouldn't be standing here wasting my time talking I'd be kicking their ass, and I ain't sweet or docile" Inuyasha answered

"Well dah" Kagome replied

"Hey what the hell's that supposed to mean? Inuyasha said

"Oh kami t this is j just to good" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs while watching

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said

"What about Sesshoumaru? Asked Kagome

"Yeah Sesshoumaru I wouldn't put it past him to do this kind of shit"

"Inuyasha are you insane Sesshoumaru would not waste his time on something so trivial" Kagome answered

"She's right" the others agreed

"Oh shit pup you just signed your death warrant" Sugimi said to himself "Oh well a little extra fun never hurt anyone" Sugimi looked at his eldest and gave a bow as if to say he's all yours Sesshoumaru smirked

At the speed of light Sesshoumaru was behind Inuyasha then had his haori and hakama off leaving him standing there in nothing but his fundoshi, in seconds Inuyasha was as red as his fire rat clothes then to add insult to injury Sesshoumaru snapped him across his ass with a small thin green branch

"Ahhh shit what the fuck? Ghosts devils it's something not human" Inuyasha said and ran

"Now that I'd do little brother hehehe" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly Sugimi was bent over with one hand on a tree laughing

Inuyasha came back an hour later looking for his clothes only to find them tied in knots hanging on his favorite tree branch completely coated with honey "Oh come on you gotta be fucking kidding me" he yelled

**The reunion secrets revealed and eggs for one**

Sugimi wanted the thrill of shocking Inuyasha so after two days he and Sesshoumaru walked into the village all eyes became as wide as saucers and there were many gasps at the sight that stood before them, Inuyasha had his back turned to the clearing and did not see it then turned and looked his heart nearly stopped

"Dad? It can't be" is it really you? Inuyasha asked walked over to then gently poked his fathers chest with one finger to make sure he was real

"Yes last time I checked it was" Sugimi joked Inuyasha hugged then welcomed him back

"What the hell are you doing here lord Iceassmaru? Inuyasha wise cracked

"Eloquent as always little bother" or should I say Nutlessyasha? Sesshoumaru said

"Brainlessmaru" Inuyasha retorted

"Impotententyasha hehehe" Sesshoumaru replied with a grin

Kagome stood staring at Sugimi Sesshoumaru noticed but played dumb thankfully Inuyasha was facing his father and brother and had his back to the group so he did not see it, enjoying the brotherly snipe fest the group were laughing their butts off

"Kami he's gorgeous" Kagome thought while looking at Sugimi

"Father and the miko hm this ought to be interesting" Sesshoumaru thought

"Dad how the hell did you come back? not that I'm complaining or anything" Said Inuyasha

"The kami's" Sugimi answered then told Inuyasha everything

"So you expect me to unite and work with lord Bastardmaru? You gotta be kidding me just fucking kill me now" Inuyasha said

"Hm almost the exact same words I used when I first found out Inubitchyasha" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes and Sesshoumaru unlike you pup has graciously agreed to put the differences aside to accomplish the task at hand, and you need to cooperate" understand? Sugimi said sternly

"Your more then welcome to stay but not him" Inuyasha mildly snapped

"Inuyasha you should listen to your father" Kagome added

"Wench are you insane? Did you forget how he fucking tried to kill you?

"Really and did you forget the first day we met you tried to kill me for the jewel? But I forgave you and besides that's in the past Sesshoumaru and I have no problem" Kagome told him Inuyasha was speechless and his cute little ears were pinned back flat against his head

"_**You whaaat? **_Sugimi said loudly and looked at him for a few seconds "And you talk about your brother" who are you to preach when you are no better where it concerns the miko?

"I but uh I um" Inuyasha stammered

"At a loss for words for once little brother" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Fuuuuuck you lord Narakumaru shut up" Inuyasha snapped

Without so much as a word Sesshoumaru was behind Inuyasha in a flash and had the back of his fundoshi pulled up out of his hakama and pulled over his head the feudal era's version of the atomic wedgy "Yeeeeeeow Sesshoumaruuuuu you prick"

"Yes dear brother I have one and you were presumed to as well but I see that is an untruth" Sesshoumaru ragged him

"You cunt I'll kill you ya ruptured my nuts bastard" Inuyasha barked

"Well it's for sure he's not constipated anymore" Miroku mocked

"Have no fear it'll grow back" Sugimi ragged

"Ooooo such foul language from the princess of the western lands" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Alright enough you two" Sugimi said

"But dad" Inuyasha whined

"Never mind but dad" now are you going to peacefully allow your brother to unite his group with yours? Sugimi asked

"Hell no no fuckin way not even if hell freezes over" Inuyasha bit out

"So your going to be difficult? Sugimi inquired

"If you call me keeping lord Toejammaru away then hell yeah I am count on it" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Little brother I'd rather be Toejammaru then Assholecrustyasha hehehe" Sesshoumaru ragged and laughed

"Sick pups I sired two sick pups" Sugimi exclaimed

"Yeah yeah yeah I don't give a shit lord iceberg cant stay here" Inuyasha said with comical sarcasm

"Is that your final word on it son? Sugimi questioned

"Yup"

"Shit this is gonna be good" Miroku whispered to Sango and Kagome they agreed

Before he could blink Sugimi had Inuyasha by one of his ears holding it forcing him to walk bent over "Now you were saying" Are you going to be a good boy and cooperate? Sugimi asked

"Nooo" Inuyasha said

"What was that? I didn't hear you speak up" Sugimi teased

"N n no" Inuyasha stammered "Ow ow ow dad my ear ouch let go"

"Not until you say it come on say it"

"Ow okay okay okay lord asshole can ow stay, let go dad please pretty please I'll be a good boy" Inuyasha promised

"That's my good pup" Sugimi replied smiling evilly

Inuyasha's twisted little brain was working in overdrive plotting how he was going to get even with Sesshoumaru, the two groups had been together for a week everything to the surprise of the others was running smoothly Inuyasha hadn't acted up or fought with anyone Sango Miroku and Kagome were suspicious but said nothing

In the morning Sesshoumaru had just woke up he put one boot on when he put the second on he heard cracking then got a wet surprise raw eggs, Sesshoumaru said nothing and remained his usual stoic self he calmly went got a pot then poured the eggs out of his boot into the pot the group waited for the coming event to start

Sesshoumaru cleaned his boot out put it on then ever so nicely seasoned and cooked the eggs Sango knowing what he was about to do played along winked at then handed him Inuyasha's favorite bowl, Sesshoumaru put the cooked eggs into the bowl and Sango took it from him and right on time Inuyasha had just woke up and caught the scent of the food poor Sugimi was having a hard time keeping a straight face but managed it

"Great breakfast I'm starving gimmie gimmie gimmie" Inuyasha said

"Here sir munch a lot" Sango said feigning slight indignance and handed him the bowl

Sugimi could not resist "Mmm this food really is quite tasty" wouldn't you agree? Sugimi asked

"Yes father for human food it is better then I thought it would be"

"Especially the eggs they always were a favorite of mine" Sugimi added

"Miroku you a really good cook" Kagome complimented

"Why thank you ladies"

"Yeah not bad for a pervy monk" Inuyasha wise cracked just after gulping down the last bite of his eggs

"Did you enjoy your eggs little brother? Sesshoumaru innocently asked

"Yeah butt head" why the hell are you asking? Inuyasha answered

"Oh no special reason I cooked those eggs special for you"

"What the hell are you going on about ass? Inuyasha said

"Their special because those are the eggs you left in my boot" Sesshoumaru teased

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "Eeeeeeew god's no Sesshoumaru's foot I ate foot of Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha complained

"Foot licken good hah Yash? Miroku razzed

"Cough cough fuck you ya rat bastard" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha scraped his tongue with his claws then used salt to try and scrub it and rinsed his mouth out with tea "Why little brother I think I feel offended I'll have you that I wash my feet daily thank you so much" Sesshoumaru joked

"I hate you" Inuyasha replied

"Love you to" Sesshoumaru responded smiling

Inuyasha still felt like it wasn't enough then the poor desperate hanyou ran like hell grabbed Kagome's soap a toothbrush and bolted toward the hot spring the second he was good and gone all the held back laughter was released from the group

"Oh god's he will never learn" said Inutaisho

Hot for revenge Inuyasha waited a couple of days he made his own home made bomb and while Sesshoumaru was sitting under his favorite tree Inuyasha threw it at him, gray smoke arose but all to fast Inuyasha found himself replacing Sesshoumaru within the smoke yes sesshoumaru had escaped before the bomb exploded and pushed Inuyasha into it

After the smoke had cleared away standing there was Inuyasha ash gray from head to toe his hair was so curly that it stood out like a bush he went from being tall and was now only 5 feet tall,the pissed off had his fists clinched tight at his sides while his eyes blazed with rage

"Ooooo I hate taiyoukais I hate em Ihate em I hate em" why me? Inuyasha whined like a spoiled pup

"Pup you did start it" Sugimi scolded

"Inuyasha who does your hair I really must go to them and get mine done" Kagome taunted

"Ah shut it wench"

"_**Sit" **_crash "Oh oh I don't think she likes her beautiful hair style well Inu baby that's what happens when you make a home perm and use it hehehe" Kagome teased

**Wicked dreams reading the miko Sugimi learns the truth and a miko's revenge**

The two groups had been together for 3 weeks Naraku learning of this and Sugimi's return had the perfect sick scheme and came to a decision he'd attack and torture Kagome in her dreams, he thought what better way to wreak havoc within the group and if he upset her as well as srramble her mind she'd then be unable to focus or concentrate on findind the jewel shards leaving him free to do as he pleased

For a few nights it began slowly in bits and pieces mere fragments of images then became full scenes in her dreams then they began to become more vivid., at first though she'd never seen his face she dreamed of a man with long white hair caressing holding and kissing her it was very romantic then it slowly began to change

Sesshoumaru started to notice her restless sleep and being the sound sleeper she usually was he knew something was wrong he quietly observed Kagome, in fact he and Sugimi as well as Miroku all sensed something unnatural and inhuman was happening but did not know exactly what and waited

Kagome went to sleep but Sesshoumaru knowing something big was coming this night did not he pretended to sleep waited and watched, as Kagome slept the dream started the white haired man kissed then held then her hands and pulled her to him and held her against his body

**Lime starts**

While he kissed her neck he had one arm around her waist and the other down at his side with the hand on her thigh holding it up and over his hip he then slipped his hand under the hem of her kimono up to then caressed one of her butt cheeks he was in heaven when he discovered she had no undergarments on she moaned, he took her lips in a scotching kiss the kiss deepened and she felt her blood boil when he slid his tongue into her mouth

He untied and opened her kimono then slowly slid it down over her shoulders it fell to the ground and pooled around her feet she slowly and sensually removed his clothes letting them drop to the ground, without breaking the kiss he picked her up and gently laid her on top of a thick bed of moss he perched above her and positioned himself at her opening then slid in

Kagime's eyes opened she looked up and that's when she saw it was Sugimi and Sesshoumaru combined in one body, she gasped froze in shock then horror and fear filled her to her very core she immediately became nauseas and wanted to vomit then wanted to scream

**Lime ends**

Kagome woke up with a look of horror covering her face clamped her hand over her mouth leapt up and out of her sleeping bag then ran like hell into the forest all she knew was that she wanted more then anything to get away from the village and vomit, Sesshoumaru bolted after and was in front of her in a flash with his hand under her chin cupping her face staring intensely she kept her eyes down to the ground refusing to meet his gaze

Sesshoumaru he tilted her head up forcing her to look at him and continued staring into her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts "Miko what troubles you so? Before she could answer

"Sesshoumaru what is going on here? Sugimi asked then paused "What are you doing to the miko?

"Not what it seems to be father something isn't right"

"Then tell me son"

"She was asleep dreaming I know not what she awoke her face covered with a look of horror jumped up and ran so I followed, I was about to read her thoughts put your hand on the side of her face and I'll put mine on the this side then we can read her" Sesshoumaru said

So they stood there with Kagome's face cupped in their hands and began to read her the memories now flooded her mind Kagome felt the bile rise in her stomach and the overwhelming urge to vomit hit and overtook her again, suddenly a huge surge of energy arose knocking the two taiyoukai's flat on their asses they looked at each other surprised and were snapped back to reality by the sounds of a retching miko but nothing came out

Even though Sesshoumaru and Sugimi hadn't had chance to finish reading Kagome they got bits and pieces of it Sesshoumaru however was determined he was going to finish it, he waited when Kagome went silent he swiftly but gently took her in one arm put one hand under her chin cupping her face in his gentle hand and began to read

"No Sesshoumaru don't" please don't ? Kagome pled

"Miko be still and relax"

"God's Sesshoumaru no stop it is sick you don't want to see it please let me go"

"Miko I will know what is the cause of such extreme stress within you, I know that the what ever it is is not your fault" she clutched his haori as her eyes teared up

Sesshoumaru's face became covered with a look of pure shock and horror this interested Sugimi immensely "What is it Sesshoumaru? He asked

"Come and see father" Sugimi touched her head and read

"I see no wonder the poor girl is so upset"

"I I I'm sorry it it's not that I think either of you is ugly or repulsive but combined as one I I it's like raping you" Kagome stammered

"Do not be" Sesshoumaru told her

"This is not your doing little one but is being done to you" Sugimi commented then removed his hand

"I do not want this I feel like a twisted tramp one man is enough" she said

Knowing there was something more Sesshoumaru continued reading her and learned something new "Hm she speaks the truth it seems there is only one man"

"Sesshoumaru what is this you speak of and he better be good for her or he'll have to deal with me" said overly protective Sugimi

"Oh no need to worry he's more then good for her"

"Well Sesshoumaru are you going to tell? Or do I have to guess?

"Father it seems the miko is already in love"

A smile lit Sugimi's face "Well tell me who already before I have to kill you" Sugimi wisecracked

"Well father it seems that the miko is in love with you" Sesshoumaru said grinning enjoying the look on his fathers face

Sugimi's eyes went wide and shock overtook him "Hah? Me? Kagome is this true? Sugimi asked and Sesshoumaru released her

"Gulp y y yes"

"There's no need to gulp girl or fear me I just never expected it to be me I must say that I am surprised and deeply honored to have a beauty such as you love me" Sugimi commented

"Your not mad? She asked

"Woman if you only knew" Sugimi replied then took her in his arms and noticed she immediately relaxed

"Ooooo father? Sesshoumaru said in a teasing tone

"What you sneaky looking up to no good pup?

"I knew it was the miko I knew it was the miko I knew the whole time the miko is the one for you hehehe? Sesshoumaru ragged

"Sesshoumaruuuuu I am going to kill you, you dirty rotten low life dog you could have at least told me" Sugimi scolded

"Yes but where would the fun be in that?

"So it's fun you want hah" Sugimi said then smacked Sesshoumaru upside the head

"Ouchy child abuse" Sesshoumaru joked "You know that we will have to eventually tell the others about you and the miko should you decide to be together? And we both know Inuyasha will be the one to be difficult about it"

"Yes but not right away I wish to court her for a while first if she agrees" Sugimi replied "Kagome would you allow me to court you?

"You want me? Then yes you may court me" Kagome replied with a dreamy look and smile

"Then lets seal the deal" Sugimi said leaned in and kissed her passionately

"Father has a mate kissy kissy kissy" Sesshoumaru razzed then got chased by Sugimi

"Get back here you Inu weasel" Sugimi said while chasing him "Come to papa he won't hurt you he promises"

**Naraku's worst nightmare and a miko's revenge**

A few minutes later Sugimi and Sesshoumaru returned from the father son chase the three sat and talked "But the dreams" Kagome said

"Naraku" both Sugimi and Sesshoumaru said at the same time

"Naraku he did this I'll kill that son of a bitch I'm gonna rip his fucking pecker off then his innards out and hang him with them" Kagome ranted

"No no no miko I have something much better in mind" Sesshoumaru said and smirked

"Care to indulge yourself father?

"Why thank you son I'd love to hehehe" Sugimi replied laughing evilly

"I do not know exactly what you two are up to but I want in especially if it involves fucking with that mangy spider I need revenge" said Kagome

"Ooooo feisty little thing I quite like it, okay you are invited the party but you must sit in front of and maintain contact with me to do it because we'll be using my powers" Sugimi instructed with a grin

"Yes miko now that he wants and has laid claim to you and being an Inu father will be quite possessive of and at times jealous over you but it is our nature to be so" Sesshoumaru told her

"Yeah and if I catch another female sniffing around him it'll be war" Kagome replied

"Hm and she is possessive as well I love it" Sugimi said

"So what is it you two young men are up to" Kagome joked but was serious

"Miko father has immense power and a special ability among many, Naraku attacked you in your dreams so we shall do the same to him" Sesshoumaru explained

"Sugimi my sweet? Kagome purred

"Oh oh" yesss?

"You said that we'll be using your power and that I must stay in contact with you? Kagome asked smiling sadistically

"Yes I did" why? Sugimi replied with curiosity

"Father I believe whatever your little miko has planned is far worse then anything we had in mind" Sesshoumaru said with a wicked grin

"I was wondering using your powers instead of you messing with Naraku could I do it? And would you and Sesshoumaru be able to watch it as well? Kagome asked

"Yes my dear that is very possible and you may also combine your miko powers with mine to intensify it" Sugimi answered

"Ooooo goody goody goody lets start I can hardly wait I hope you boys don't mind what I'm going to do it is really sick and deranged" said Kagome with an angelic smile

"Hehehehe I cannot wait" Sesshoumaru and Sugimi replied in unison then laughed

Sessshomaru sat on the ground Indian style with his legs crossed facing them and Sugimi with his legs open and Kagome sitting between them and his arms around her, with their eyes closed they began to concentrate they waited while they saw exhausted Naraku lay on his bed and drift off to sleep and that is when like a cat Kagome pounced

**Mild lemon starts**

Naraku was sleeping nude from the waist up being held from behind his body being groped and caressed then soft warm lips trailed kisses down his neck, a hand roamed up and down his hip cupped his ass then returned to his hip felt his strong muscular chest and slipped down to his thigh pulled his hakama down and fondled his manhood

He was awoken by the feel of a pair of soft lips on his while she played with his manhood which was now fully standing at attention Naraku moaned in ecstasy he couldn't see her face

"Do you want me? She whispered in his ear her hot breath caressing his neck

"Turn over and I will show you how much" he answered sexily she did

"But first I have a gift for you" she said

"As you will" he replied she gave him oral pleasure just when he was ready to orgasm she stopped

"Who's on top? She asked

"I care not as long as I am inside you" Naraku purred

"I need you now I cannot wait another second" she said

"Woman that is music to my ears"

Naraka perched above her kissing her deep while she untied the top knot holding his jet black hair it fell loose cascading down his back like a curtain she ran her fingers through it Naraku opened her yakuta he was positioned at her entrance ready to enter her

As the moonlight began to seep into the room he would now be able to see her face Naraku opened his eyes to gaze upon and see her and saw none other then Jakotsu a

blood curdling scream one that could wake the dead rang throughout his castle

"No no no no no eeew this cannot be a male somebody kill me now I wanna die abomination"

"Aw don't be cruel lover you did not say that when I pleasured you and you enjoyed it I was born a male and will always be one" do you have any idea how much that hurts? Jakotsu asked

**Mild lemon ends**

Naraku leapt off his bed ran to the potted plant that sat in his room grabbed fist full's of dirt using it to scrub his mouth and sake to rinse it out he repeated this several times then ran to his bathing room and proceeded to scrub himself till he was red,Once Naraku calmed down and regained his composure it was then he realized that it had only been a dream

"Shit that was to fucking real I will never again attack another in their dreams" he vowed

Sesshoumaru and Sugimi with Kagome still in his arms fell from their sitting positions went down onto their backs laughing so hard they cried "Oh my gods fa father that surpasses the cruelest torture that I I could ever think of or perform on another" Sesshoumaru gasped while laughing

"Well I guess Naraku l learned a valuable lesson" Sugimi choked out between laughs

"And what might that be? Sesshoumaru asked

"Never fuck with a girl in her dreams" Sugimi answered "My miko surpassed my expectations I never imagined it would be something as sadistic or twisted as that"

"What? At least I gave him somebody drop dead gorgeous to love" Kagome joked Sugimi and Sesshoumaru laughed even harder

"Yes and the best part is if he ever sees Jakotsu again he will probably run screaming, thank you miko" Sesshoumaru said

"Awww do ya think the poor thing will be scarred for life? Kagome wise cracked then laughed harder

"H he may never be the same" Sugimi got out between laughs

Sugimi turned Kagome onto her back then their laughter fell silent Sesshoumaru looked and saw the reason why Sugimi was perched sideways over her with one arm under her head like a pillow devouring her lips with his own, Sesshoumaru smirked and then quietly slipped away leaving the two love birds alone he went back to the village and watched if Inuyasha woke and tried to look for then he'd stop him

"Mmm" she moaned

Kagome hungrily kissed Sugimi back then he opened his mouth and she quickly dove in with her tongue and passionately dancing against his, Kagome reached up and untied the top knot in his hair freeing it to cascade down his back and around them like a curtain of moonlit silver, Sugimi pulled back to stare into her chocolate eyes and a dreamy smile lit his god like features

**Lemon starts**

"Thank you I needed that at least this time it's real and one man" Kagome stated

"That is not all I have for you this night" Sugimi said

Sugimi purched himself above her started kissing her again he ran one hand along her hip then with kisses his lips roamed her neck he learned this turned her on, Kagome arched her back and wrapped her legs around his wanting to hold him closer she was mindless with lust Sugimi again took her lips with his and she kissed him back wildly he pulled the top of her kimono off to the sides

Sugimi gently fondled then sucked on her full breasts causing her to moan she dug her fingers into the waist of his haori he knew she was now right where he wanted her, he kissed his way back up to her lips and slowly ground into her with his hardened length Kagome held on to his ass he continued to move up and down and she exploded while kissing him hard

After a few more releases he stopped "That's my koi I want you to enjoy yourself" he said

"Sugimi you kill me" but what about you? You are in need as well"

"Do not concern your self it matters not"

Before he could breath his next breath she had him on his back hakama down looked at his shaft when she saw the huge size gasped then had him in her mouth and he nearly went insane from the intensity of the pleasure she was giving him, when his release hit he dug his claws into the ground at his sides while he rode out the wave of ecstasy that ran through his body

"Tasty taiyoukai" Kagome teased

"By all the god's woman you are to much" where did one who has never been touched learn to do such a thing? Sugimi asked

"Other experienced females educate us inexperienced women what to do" she explained

"Hm" was his response

Before Kagome had time to form her next thought she was on her back with her kimono hiked up being devoured by a very amorous Inu he slipped his tongue inside her she nearly lost her mind from the sensations he was sending through her body, he then did something next that she never knew Inu's could do he elongated then widened his tongue then it became very heated

"Oh by all that is holy yes _**Su Su Sugimiiiii" **_she cried out

After she was worn out "Hm raw miko meat the best and tastiest in the world" he teased

"Sugimi your huge" are all Inu's that big?

"Pretty much" he replied

"I never knew they could do that with their tongues" Kagome said

"We are able to enlarge or shrink all our body parts" he answered

"Well don't enlarge Gimi or you will kill me" she said pointing to his manhood

He laughed "You've named him? I cannot believe it you are the first female to do so" Sugimi commented

"Sugimi?

"Yes? He sniffed the air and caught the scent of her renewed arousal "You need release again I scented it and I'm more the willing t" He was cut off

"That will not be enough" Kagome replied

"Explain" he said his heart sank a bit

"I want more you said you wanted to court me and we've known each other for a while now" she said

"Yes"

"I love you and do not want to wait if it's alright I want to ask will you please make me your mate? Kagome asked

"Woman do you know how happy you have just made me? Yes let us become mates"

"How is it done is there a ceremony or something? Or is it by having sex? She inquired

"No not a ceremony, but sex yes I bit your neck during mating while we release marking you as mine and you will mark me as well" are you sure there's no going back"

"yes I want you more then life itself" she replied with eyes full of love

"I to love you my little miko and am honored to have you"

Sugimi who was already hard again from the scent of her arousal took her in his arms again and started kissing her neck he cupped her breasts in his hands while she cupped his balls in her hand gently fondling them this got a low growl of approval from her happy taiyoukai

Sugimi put one hand on the small of her back while the other slid down her body he gently rubbed her thighs then her butt, Kagome felt every inch of his sexy god like body she kissed and nipped his neck Sugimi slowly and torturously swirled his tongue around her nipples

Kagome fisted his hair in her hands Sugimi then took her breasts one at a time into his hot mouth and gently sucked on them, Kagome feeling adventurous and wanting to torment him as he was her let her tongue roam the edges of his ears then gently nipped them and this is how she learned that drove Inu's nuts

"Ooo you shouldn't have done that" he teased

"Oh really why are you gonna punish me? She playfully asked

"You have no idea"

They slowly and sensually removed each others clothes Kagome tilted her head exposing her bare neck in submission Kagome took him in her mouth and hungrily tasted him he stopped her, Sugimi then did the same to her when she felt his tongue slip deep inside her she was mindless with aching need he stopped just before she came that way when he broke her barrier she'd barley feel any pain

Kagome laid back pulling him down on top of her and between her legs which she swiftly wrapped around his pulling him to her and holding him in place, Sugimi took her lips with hers in a hot hard kiss and locked eyes with her and never looked away he entered her with one smooth gentle thrust her barrier and being as hot as she was came she thrust into him signaling him to move and he did

He moved in and out of her torturously slow giving her orgasm after orgasm then he picked up his pace her walls clamped around his length like a vice pulling him closer to his end feeling his own release nearing and wanting her to release with him he sped up

And was rewarded she broke the kiss then it started

"Ohhh it feels so good _**ahhh Sugimiii**_" it was then he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck

"_**Ka Kagomeee**_" and she bit him while they exploded together their releases seemed to last forever

After they rode out their releases to completion Sugimi found himself rolled onto his back Kagome kissed him then she straightened up and ran her hands up and down his chest, she moved up and down on his shaft slowly after a while he arched his back and thrust into her she began to move faster

"Harder give it to me harder like that ride me hard mate" Sugimi said in a lust filled voice "Yes yes Kagome _**Ahhhhh" **_

"_**Su Sugimi" **_

After they rested barely a few minutes he looked at her and was hard again Sugimi pulled her down on top of him and into a smoldering kiss, he turned them onto their sides so they laid facing each other and started moving inside her and they were releasing again Sugimi put her on her hands and knees then entered her from behind Kagome was like a wild cat and moved backward pounding into him both came hard

Kagome got him to lay on his back then with her back facing him she straddled his hips impaled her self on his length and rode her mate, watching her ass moving toward and away from him drove him to the brink of insanity he'd never had a woman ride him in this position before and quite enjoyed it

"Oh by all the kami's woman yes oh hell_** yesssss"**_

"_**Ohhhhh" **_she cried out they went to the hot spring and continued their pleasurable activities

**Lemon ends**

They returned from the hot spring Sugimi laid down under an enormous tree took Kagome in his arms held her against him and the two drifted off to sleep, they awoke the next morning after kissing each other senseless and some mating then a quick dip in the hot spring made their way back to the village Sugimi had masked their scents so Inuyasha wouldn't smell the changes after their coupling

When they arrived "Oi wench pop's where the hell were you two? I woke up before the others and you were already gone" Inuyasha nagged

Knowing Sesshoumaru smiled and thought "If he only knew"

"Oi dog boy we ran off got married went deep into the forest then fucked each others brains out and it was sooooo good I thought I'd never walk again after he was done with me" Kagome replied smiling evilly

Inuyasha sniffed them "Ah your lying if you had I'd smell it and I don't smell anything"

"Well I'm sorry your cute little hanyou nose is broken ant working" Kagome teased

"Hey Inuyasha? Leave them alone can't you see their in love? Sango ragged the annoyed hanyou just to rile him

"Yes do you not have one romantic bone in your body? Miroku added to torture him

"Ah shut your traps" Inuyasha retorted "And when in the hell are you gonna marry Sango Miroku? Correction Letchroku"

"We were patrolling the area mother" Sugimi wise cracked

"Gee daddy can I go out and play" Kagome said mockingly to bug him

"Go out and play my ass? What were you with that mangy wolf? Inuyasha pestered

"Inuyasha go choke your chicken that'll relieve some of your pent up sexual frustration" Kagome wisecracked

"Yes and I do suggest that you start now" Sesshoumaru added while grinning

"Fuck you and kiss my ass" Inuyasha snapped "Now Ka go me where were you and what were you really doing?

"_**Listen Assyasha I am 19 fucking years old your not my mother father or god so stop bitching, we were on patrol**_" Kagome yelled

"Then a growl was heard "Pup did I not just tell you we were on patrol? Or are you so numb that you do not understand the meaning of the word ? We as in more then one" Sugimi scolded

"Come on wench your staying here and you ain't going no where without me" you got that? Inuyasha said

"We aren't mates so therefore you have no say go boss your clay toy around" Kagome said

Then Inuyasha made the fatal mistake of trying to grab Kagome's arm and lead her away and immediately found himself held by his neck pinned against a tree by an enraged Sugimi

"You are never to touch her in such a way again is that understood? she has made it more then clear that your not her mate and have no say over her and that you have sick though it is a clay zombie" do you not understand you cannot have both women? Sugimi said his eyes turning red

"What's it to you anyway? Inuyasha barked

"I will not sit back and watch you treat a female in such a manner" have you no respect for them? You disrespectfully address them as wench" Sugimi snapped

"What the hell is going on? Inuyasha demanded

"You acting like a spoiled needs to be spanked brat and I do not have to answer to you pup" Sugimi informed him

"Bullshit something's going on and I'll find out what"

"Do not think to rule or push me to far, since your unable to be civil and act properly the miko will be going on patrol with me from now on and I will guard her" Sugimi said then dropped Inuyasha on his ass

**Truth about Kikyo told Sugimi's shock and warning and the mates revealed**

"Inuyasha dear you said you woke before the others to find us gone" or were you just getting back yourself from seeing Kikykiller soul stealer? You know the wench made of clay bone and soil that you chase when you could have a live woman you have no say over me I gave up on you long ago" Kagome told him

"Eeew sick" Sugimi commented

"Kagomeee" Inuyasha said in a warning irritated tone

"Silence boy I will hear this and you will not interrupt" Sugimi warned

"Sugimi I will tell you of his precious Kinkyho" 1 she wanted him to use the jewel to become human 2 has tried to kill Inuyasha and I 3 she steals and traps within her clay body other womens souls to live 4 and this is a bute she loves him so much she tried to take him to hell with her among other things" Kagome said

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Know you this pup if she tries to kill a member of this pack I will dispose of her without a second thought" understand?

"But she died for me" Inuyasha protested

"Yes and I died the night of your birth to save you and your mother" does that give me the right to kill others or take them to hell without reason? I think not" Sugimi scolded

"You see no matter what she does he sees no wrong" so why don't you tell your father how after she tried to kill me she gave the jewel shards she stole from me to Naraku which caused many more deaths pain and massive destruction? said Kagome

"_**Are you mentally deficient you think that I will not stop a courpse from trying to kill one of us? And if this happens you will not stand in my way I will eliminate her permanently" **_Sugimi yelled his aura flaring red

"Little brother listen to father if your fool enough to go against him you will not win" Sesshoumaru coolly stated

"Feh yeah yeah yeah lordessmaru butt head" Inuyasha retorted

"Naughty hanyouess" are you having that time of the month dear? Sesshoumaru

Wisecracked

"Kiss my ass Fluffymaru" Inuyasha retorted

The battle with Naraku went quickly Kagome Sesshoumaru Sugimi Sango Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga all worked together and killed the spider in no time, Kouga immediately gave Kgome his two shards hugged her and whispered I know and congratulations at first Sugimi was jealous and mad till he heard Kouga then smirked

"Thanks Kouga" Kagome said

"Sugimi long time no see congrats Kouga said then gave him one of his famous wolfish grins

"Prince Kouga good to see you again" Sugimi greeted

Kagome had the completed but had not made her wish yet although she already knew that she'd wish all Narakus past evils be undone his murdered victims be brought back to life then the jewel be destroyed and taken out of existence, Sugimi and Kagome wanted to wait a few days before telling Inuyasha of their mating

**Mild lemon starts**

Kagome disappeared into the forest and a few minutes later so did Sugimi he saw his little mate waiting for him without a word spoken between them she was backed against a tree Sugimis hands were all over her body Kagome undid and opened his haori while he kissed her neck, he took her lips with his and explored her mouth with his tongue and slowly opened then slipped her kimono down over her shoulders

Kagome slipped her hands inside his haori and ran her hands over his body Sugimi pulled her away from the tree so he could have access to her ass that he loved so much, he hiked her kimono up and was rubbing her rear she was grinding against him he licked her nek where her matting mark was Kagome had his haori down over his shoulders she kissed and nipped her shoulders

Kagome kissed him lustfully "Do you want me mate? Sugimi asked teasingly

"Yes I want you" do you want me? She asked playfully

"Yes and I intend to ride you until you beg me to stop" Sugimi stated

"In that my taiyoukai kiss me and take me now"

Sugimi kissed her hard knowing that's what she wanted he had her kimono open all the way he was about to lay her down and they were about to make love and were so occupied with each other the two were oblivious to everything else but one another

Inuyasha hadn't told the others that he was looking for Kagome came across his father kissing and feeling a woman who he was about to lay on her back, Inuyasha scented Kagome but the scent was different at the same time having her back to him he only saw her waist length black hair they were so busy that they did not notice Inuyasha till

"What Ka kagome is that you? Dad what the hell did you do to her? Inuyasha snapped

Startled Sugimi and Kagome separated a bit then turned to look at Inuyasha and that's when he saw their mating marks and Kagome's previously hidden new Inu features golden eyes Sugimi's markings fangs and the rest, Inuyasha felt like his heart was going to stop

**Lemon ends**

"Observant and on time as always pup" Sugimi wisecracked

"Ah damn it Inuyash you spoiled my fun" Kagome said with a smirk

Inuyasha stood there eyes wide mouth gaped "Mated? Hah? You and dad? D dad and Kagome? Inuyasha stuttered then fainted and hit the ground

"Classic Inuyasha maybe" Sugimi said

"Poor thing will be scarred for life" Kagome joked and cracked up "But I really could kill him" why couldn't he come after we finished?

"Yes mate but the look on his face was really quite enjoyable"

"Why Sugimi you sadistic dog"

"You and I will finish where we left off mate after we deal with Inuyasha, o and what I was going to do to you" Sugimi teased smiling evilly

"Damn it remind me to kill him later" Kagome said in jest

"Don't worry after things are settled with my brat of a pup I fully intend to get you alone put up a barrier and you will not be leaving my side for 3 days" Sugimi told her with a lecherous grin

"Gulp"

"Gulp indeed my little mate" Sugimi taunted picked Inuyasha up put him over his shoulder and headed back to the village

At the village "Where's Inuyasha? Sango asked

"I have no idea but he left not long ago" Miroku replied

"Little brother is about to learn something new" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru" asked Sango

Sesshoumaru quickly told them about Sugimi and Kagome "Well I guess he had to learn some time and the look on his face will be absolutely priceless" he said

"Oh my god I can hardly wait to see this" Miroku said

"Yeah but I just hope that he did not come up on and interrupt them you know while they were doing it" Sango added

"If he did I fear Kagome will be far more dangerous then my father would ever be" Sesshoumaru stated

Then they saw Sugimi coming through the tree line carrying unconscious Inuyasha over his shoulder and a slightly disheveled Kagome "Oh crap I think were gonna have a dead hanyou when he wakes up" Miroku whispered

"Ooo that'll make it even better and more fun for us" Sesshoumaru joked

They all waited for Inuyasha to wake when he did an hour later "Oh I must have been dreaming that's I was just dreaming the whole thing it wasn't real" he said rubbing his eyes till he looked "Ahhhhhhhh oh shit I I it is real" he stammered

"Yes my boy it is real she's my miko" Sugimi said

"You sneaky bastard no wonder ya slammed me into the fucking tree why didn't you just tell me"

"Sorry pup I wanted to wait till after Naraku was destroyed plus have the element of surprise over you" Sugimi replied

It was 7 days after the destruction od Naraku and Kagome's worst nightmare came into the village Kikyo with an arrow aimed at Kagome notched and ready to fire "What do you want? And why the hell do you have an arrow aimed at my mate" Sugimi asked

"I want the jewel she has no right to it it rightfully belongs to me" Kikyo spat out

"You will leave now I will only give you this one chance after that there'll be none" Sugimi warned

"Hah that's a joke demon she is no longer a miko she has sullied herself with filth a demon an abomination she doesn't deserve to live" Kikyo barked

Before anyone could respond "Shut up you fucking dirty bitch that's my father don't you ever talk about my father like that again you vindictive piece of clay shit, take your bow and arrows and leave before I shove them up your ass" Inuyasha screamed

Without a word and split second timind Kikyo fired the arrowed at kagome which Sugimi caught easily then at warp speed another at Inuyasha that he easily dodged before furious Inuyasha could do anything Sugimi was in front of Kikyo his arm extended in front of him and with one swipe of his claws kikyos head was lopped off then rolled across the ground

Inuyasha walked toward the forest then stopped in his tracks without looking back said "Dad Kagome I'm sorry" then went on his way

The ground cracked open and Kikyo's remains were swiftly sucked into hell then the ground resealed itself again, Kagome made her wish on the jewel all was restored except for Kikyo what Kikyo had thrown away because she would have been one of those resurrected from death along with Naraku's other murder victims as Kagome had planned

Almost 2 weeks had passed Inuyasha returned all smiles holding Ayame's hand leading her into the village he to was now mated to the beautiful wolf princess Sugimi was ecstatic he loved Ayame rigt away, Sugimi hugged his son and daughter in law and thanked Inuyasha for defending him as he did before he left

"Well it's about time you got yourself mated old man" Sugimi razzed

"Yeah look whos talking reborn Virgingimi" Inuyasha joked

"Ah shut and welcome back brat" Sugimi teased

"Ooooo little brother has finally been devirginized" aw did your little cherry berry hurt when it got popped? Sesshoumaru teased wanting a chase and got one


End file.
